My little sister
by ChicagoPDfr
Summary: Jay reçoit un appel de sa soeur en panique et il prend le rôle qu'aurai dû jouer sa mère si elle était encore de ce monde.


My little sister

* * *

L'équipe était en train de finir la partie administrative de l'arrestation de la veille. Un téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était celui de Jay, son visage prend une expression à la fois sérieuse, mais aussi inquiète quand il voit le nom du contact.

Erin regarde Jay, ce dernier peut lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui demande s'il s'agit d'un de ses CI. Il lui montre son téléphone puis répond à ce dernier tout en allant dans la salle de pause pour plus de discrétion.

Jen, tu ne devrais pas être en cours au lieu de m'appeler ? Demande Jay d'un ton très sérieux

Jay - lui répond-elle en pleurant

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce, il y a un problème ? Il faut que je vienne te chercher à l'école ? Demande Jay inquiet pour sa petite soeur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Erin part en direction de la salle de pause pour rejoindre Jay afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe

Jay, papa n'a pas voulu m'acheter des trucs et je ne peux pas sortir de la maison comme ça et il va me tuer en rentrant ! Dit sa soeur en paniquant

Ma puce qu'est-ce que papa a refusé de t'acheter, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me le dis pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire - Dit Jay d'un ton rassurant comme pouvait avoir leur mère

C'est gênant ! J'ai demandé à papa de m'acheter des protections pour mes règles et il a pas voulu, il m'a dit de me débrouiller et d'y aller toute seule, mais tu sais il m'a bloqué mes comptes et que je n'ai pas de carte bancaire

Ok, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je pars du boulot et je vais t'en acheter, tu as besoin d'autres choses tant que j'y suis ?

Non, c'est bon, merci Jay, je t'aime !

Je t'aime aussi ma puce à tout de suite - Jay raccroche son portable en soufflant.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Erin et dit à Voight qu'il doit partir, car il y a un petit souci avec sa soeur. Il part en direction du magasin avec Erin.

Jay se souvient des préférences de sa soeur et décide d'en prendre le double, car une fois, il l'a accompagné pour faire des courses et il avait fait attention au choix de sa soeur et avait décidé de toujours être à l'écoute de cette dernière, car elle n'avait plus leur mère pour se confier ou pour parler de ce genre de chose. Erin regarda Jay impressionné des choix et de la facilité qu'il fait preuve dans le magasin sans aucunes gènes.

Pendant le trajet dans la voiture, Erin décide de parler avec Jay :

Pourquoi ton père lui a refusé de lui acheter ce dont elle avait besoin - tourna légèrement sa tête en direction de Jay

C'est un connard ! Il y a pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier, il sait que notre mère est plus de ce monde, mais non il faut qu'il la laisse se débrouiller toute seule, car monsieur ne veut pas avoir honte au supermarché - Dis Jay énervé contre son père

Je ne te dis pas le contraire, pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé Will, car il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je crois ? - interrogea Erin

Elle m'a appelé parce qu'il y a qu'avec moi, qu'elle parle de ce genre de chose et j'ai promis à ma mère de prendre le relai sur ce genre de chose. Will s'occupe très bien de notre soeur, mais pour ces sujets-là s'est plus compliqué.

Erin gare la voiture devant la maison. Jay descend et prend le sac dans ses mains, Erin le suit jusque dans la maison.

Jen où es-tu ? Cris Jay

Je suis en haut dans la salle de bain - lui répond alors sa soeur

Jay monte et redescend avec une bouillotte qu'il donne à Erin pour qu'elle la mette à chauffer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Erin se retrouve dans la maison d'enfance de son partenaire donc elle connaît le chemin et le père de Jay n'est pas là.

Merci chérie - lui répond Jay avant de remonter pour trouver sa soeur

Il part en direction de la salle de bain et trouve sa soeur en pleure et en serviette de bain, il lui donne le sachet et part en direction de la chambre de sa soeur. Erin remonte avec la bouillotte chaude dans les mains et suit Jay dans la chambre de sa soeur.

Elle a besoin d'autre chose ? - demande Erin

Elle m'a dit au téléphone que notre père aller la tuer pourquoi ? Demande Jay perdu

Je pense qu'il faut peut-être changer ses draps. Elle a peut-être peur que ton père la crie parce qu'elle a taché ses draps - explique Erin tout simplement

Jay part en direction du couloir pour prendre une nouvelle paire de draps et les changer avec l'aide d'Erin, il lance une machine afin que son père n'y voie que du feu.

Jenny entre dans sa chambre tout habillée se tenant le ventre - Whaou ! C'est super gênant, bonjour Erin ! Je pensais que mon frère viendrait seul

Bonjour Jenny ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis dit qu'il aurait peut être besoin de l'aide d'une fille, mais il maîtrise plutôt bien la situation ton frère - répond Erin tout à fait normalement.

Oui plutôt, il m'a beaucoup aidé même si je sais qu'il a été ce renseigné sur internet la première fois, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, car j'avais pas ma mère pour en parler

J'aurais aimé avoir l'aide quand j'étais adolescente - dis Erin en comprenant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la petite soeur de Jay

Ils partent tous les trois dans le salon où Jay s'assois à coté de sa soeur qui vient placer sa tête sur ses jambes, Erin s'assois de l'autre coté de Jay tout en passant la bouillotte à Jenny.

Ma puce comment tu te sens ? Demande Jay qui caressais les cheveux de sa soeur qui ressemblais à une petite fille lorsqu'elle avait mal

Ça va mieux merci Jay de toujours voler à mon secours.

Toujours ma puce et regarde Erin qui hoche la tête d'approbation. Ils restent donc une bonne partie avec Jenny devant Netflix.

En fin d'après-midi, le père de Jay arrive à la maison. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez dans ma maison alors que vous deviez être au travail et toi ! Tu es censée être à l'école si je ne m'abuse pas. Jay sent la colère monter en lui et Erin lui prend la main pour lui faire signe de se calmer avant que la situation dégénère.

Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi ta fille m'appelle en pleure parce que notre père refuse de lui payer des choses qui lui sont nécessaire ?

Oh ! Arrête, elle pouvait très bien aller en acheter, je ne vais pas acheter ça Jay ! Imagine la honte ! Réponds son père en rigolant

C'est vrai que c'est la honte d'acheter des choses pour sa fille, mais j'hallucine sérieux et avec quel argent tu m'expliques papa ?

Oh, c'est bon ! La prochaine Jenny au lieu d'appeler ton frère à la rescousse, appel moi, j'irais - répond son père tout en regardant sa fille

Ok - répond timidement sa fille qui a toujours sa tête sur les genoux de son frère

Après s'être assuré que sa petite soeur allait bien, Jay et Erin reparte de sa maison d'enfance pour leur appartement. Sur le trajet Erin décide de demander à Jay - Comment as tu compris de ce que ta soeur avait besoin ? Je veux dire moi-même parfois, je me pose la question

En réalité, j'ai promis à ma mère lors de ses derniers jours de toujours m'occuper de ma petite soeur comme elle l'aurai fait. Alors, pour cela, elle m'a parlé pendant au moins une journée de tout ce que ma soeur serait confronter lorsqu'elle grandira, elle m'a expliqué d tout les besoins qu'elle aurait besoin comment je dois lui expliquer les choses sans l'effrayer, car je suis un garçon. Elle savait que mon père allait se décharger de ce genre de chose et elle n'était pas sûre que Will reviendrait à Chicago donc voilà. Elle m'a donné des astuces de grand-mère comme elle les appelés pour que je sois préparer au mieux à prendre soin de sa petite princesse - lui répond Jay avec un sourire tellement fière de parler de sa défunte mère tout en ayant les yeux brillants.

Erin pose une main sur la cuisse de Jay et la squeeze pour lui montrer son soutien tout en ajoutant - je crois que ta mère est fière de toi comme je peux l'être tout comme ta soeur, tu seras un super papa sache-le mon coeur.

Merci - répond Jay tout en regardant droit devant soi en pensant à sa mère


End file.
